


Exspiravit

by ChaoticSimpleton



Series: Whoops I hurt Tom and made him a theatre kid [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, DEAR LORD THE ANGST, Edge Lord Alert, Ghosts, M/M, Sane Tom Riddle, Sorry Not Sorry, Teenage Tom Riddle, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tom Is A Drama Queen, Tom Is Very Distraught, Well... Kinda Sane, Whoops I killed Harry, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticSimpleton/pseuds/ChaoticSimpleton
Summary: Tom is alone in the world, but... it wasn't always like that.ORThe one where ghost Harry is haunting Tom.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Whoops I hurt Tom and made him a theatre kid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768210
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Exspiravit

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Angie for being my beta

“Sometimes, when I open my eyes, I still see you.”

He stared at the ceiling and tried to ignore the familiar figure that stood at the foot of his bed, waiting for him. Tom knew it wouldn’t leave, not until he acknowledged it.

A small sigh escaped his lips, but he refused to move, not even an inch. If he moved, it would break the illusion he so desperately wanted to be real. 

“Why is that?” He muttered, contemplating the reason he was cursed so.

“Have you come to mock me? To taunt me?” His voice steadily rose to a desperate shout, “To throw the fact that you left me in my face?”

Tom sat up and stared the apparition in its eyes.  _ His eyes. _ “How dare you.  _ How dare you? _ ” He roared in an attempt to scare it away, to make it stop tormenting him.

“How dare you treat me like this, break me like this? I was once your one and only, I made sure of that! How-how could you leave me?”

He dragged a hand through his matted hair and sat down, his voice becoming quiet. 

“Harry, how could you?” Tears burned within his eyes, but he held them back. His hand grasped at the fabric of his pyjamas, the space over his heart.

His lips were pulled back into a deadly snarl, baring his teeth.

“I burned the world for you. I took away all of your grievances, I vanquished all your enemies! For you! ”

The hand that previously clutched over his heart, flew out in a manic fury, sweeping across the room until it landed once again by his side.

“How could you do this to me? How could you...die?” Tom fell limp, his shoulders sagged and he collapsed onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling, expression blank but eyes pained. 

“How could you leave me all alone, Harry?” He whispered, voice cracking.

He tilted his head towards the transparent figure of his beloved, ignoring the quiver in his lip when Harry smiled gently at him.

Tom’s hand reached out but stopped before it touched Harry.

“Sometimes, when I open my eyes, I still see you.” He whispered softly.

Tom clenched his eyes shut and waved his hand through the apparition. Which banished it from the room. 

His eyes slid open, strained, Harry was no longer there.

“And why is that?”


End file.
